Christmas Lights
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Hidden Village of the Leaf and in Sasuke's house and there is only one rule: DO NOT HIT ON HIS NEW FIANCEE! Contains slight shonnen ai, and SasuNaru fluff. Enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone!


Christmas Lights

Multicolored lights glittered around the tall pine tree that stood proudly in the corner of the living room. They flickered, lighting up the room with their brilliance.

The glow from the lights lit soft blond hair and blue eyes shone with happiness as he looked at the decorations and the pile of presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

The blonde turned to his raven haired companion. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke. But I thought that you hated Christmas."

"I did, but that was before we were together, so I had every reason to hate it. Now that I have you to brighten up the days, Christmas seems like the least that I could do for you."

The 19-year-old Uchiha survivor moved up to the tree and rummaged around in the packages, looking for a specific one.

Naruto watched as boxes were shifted aside, until the correct box was found. Sasuke turned, and placed a small, tastefully wrapped box in his kitsune's hand and sat back down.

Said kitsune looked at the box, then up at his boyfriend of almost a year. "What's this?"

A chuckle could be heard from the dark haired former avenger. "Open it if you want to find out."

"But we said that we would wait for the others before opening presents."

"Well, this one is going to be an exception, because I want you to get this before anyone arrives."

The 19-year-old blonde fox carrier looked back up, and then ripped the wrapping paper off the small box. Inside the paper was a black velvet box. Within the confines of the velvet cube was a gold ring, with a medium sized sapphire set into the top. The stone glittered in the light of the tree.

Eyes equal to the sapphire in color and brilliance teared up, before the dam was broken by the gift giver.

"Uzamaki Naruto, would you make me the happiest person in all of Konoha and do me the honor of marring me?"

At first Sasuke couldn't see his beloved's expression, since it was hidden under the soft blond bangs, but slowly the other looked up, smiled, and threw himself at the avenger.

Anything Sasuke might have said was suddenly cut off by a kiss that rocked both of them to the very depths of their souls.

When they finally broke for air, Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "So, can I take that as a yes?"

His new fiancée just snorted and said, "Well, you are the genius, you tell me."

The former avenger smirked and pulled his little fox into a tight embrace.

The rest of the night was occupied with activities that should never be intruded upon, as they are very tender and special moments that should never be shared with the general public.

The next afternoon

"Wow, you guys really went all out with this place, it doesn't seem nearly as dark and gloomy as it did."

Sasuke smirked as his pink-haired colleague admired the decorations to the house. In his own humble (A/N: NOT!) opinion, Naruto, with his new engagement ring (which the visitors had yet to notice), was defiantly the best decoration in the house.

As the day progressed, the small gathering, really just the people from Team 7, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka, sat down to dinner, the ring finally garnered some attention, from the one person who would really notice a ring on Naruto: Iruka.

"Hey, Naruto, where did that ring come from?"

"Oh, I don't know, where do you think, Iruka-sensei?" As the fox holder said this he reached for Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly.

Iruka looked at the tightly held hands for about 30 seconds, then promptly grabbed the Uchiha heir and dragged him away, to make sure that Naruto would be well taken care of, or there would be dire consequences.

Sakura sighed. When questioned by her former sensei about what the problem was, all she said was, "Why are all the perfect ones gay, taken or both?"

The group laughed, as the two missing from the gathering came back, one looking very satisfied that his message had reached the addressed, the other, vary harried by the stern lecture he had just received.

The evening progressed; Jiraiya, being the super perv that he is, was knocked out by Tsunade, Sakura, and finally by Sasuke when he tried to grope the girls and Naruto, who had been to shocked and grossed out to do anything about his former teacher trying to feel him up. Finally, Sasuke got tired of the extra persons in his house, and kicked them out, saying that he wished to spend some quality time snuggling with his kitsune.

After everyone left, Naruto commented, "You know, that was kinda rude to just kick them out."

"Don't care, would rather cuddle with you, 'specially with that pervert hanging around you."

"He was drunk and had been hit in the head more than a few times in the head, so he couldn't thing right."

"Again, don't care."

Naruto just sighed, pulled his lover off the couch and into the bedroom.

Outside, snowflakes started to fall, coating Konoha in a light icing and the lights from the houses adding to the illusion of a winter fantasy land. Even the wind seemed in the spirit of the season, because as it blew through the village, it seemed to be saying, without any words, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

Owari

Ok, this is some kind of like, seriously weird idea from the back of my mysterious mind (I'm serious, even I don't know all of what's in there), but hey, who cares about that? I was listening to weird music while writing it, so it all makes sense… kinda.

Reviews are welcome (and loved), flames will be used to BBQ my brother, whose home for the holidays, for being a jerk.


End file.
